


Embrasse-moi Près

by Luthwyn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, bit of angst, painfully cheesy, seriously though this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthwyn/pseuds/Luthwyn
Summary: Phil has always been a hugger





	Embrasse-moi Près

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote when procrastinating studying for my french exam (hence the painfully awful title). I hope you like it though :)

Phil had always been a bit of a hugger. He tended to show his affection in actions rather than words, with gentle touches and warm embraces. This translated into most private areas of life, watching tele on the sofa, cooking in the kitchen, even in-between jump cuts. The time when it was most evident however was when he was asleep, mainly because he clung to Dan like a fucking sloth the moment his head touched the pillow. They could go to bed on completely separate sides and yet without fail, Dan would wake up with a warm weight on his chest and gentle breath on his neck.

He pretended it annoyed him, but he loved it really. Whenever he teased Phil about his love of cuddling it was with a warm smile and a soft voice. Phil would laugh and pull him in for a hug and Dan would be safe in the knowledge that their nightly routine was not going to change any time soon. When he was feeling upset or down it was always nice to have that steady thing you could depend on, and his happened to be waking up in his boyfriend's arms every morning. It was like having a super portable weighted blanket with him at all times, who was good for other things too of course.

Even when the sun shone outside, and the duplex was heated to an uncomfortable degree Dan wouldn’t prize Phil off him to gain some relief. He would rather roast that disturb the other, even if it did mean him getting rather sweaty. Sometimes if they fell asleep on the sofa Dan might have to stir Phil in order to relocate to the bed which never ended that well given how grumpy he could get without a good long sleep or some caffeine in his system, but Dan wasn’t much better when it came to getting out bed so he held back his complaints as so not to seem hypocritical. In almost six years there had barely been a night when things had changed, which is probably why Dan didn’t react so well when they did.

They’d had arguments, all couples do. The fans were foolish to think they never bickered or fought, especially when work stressed them out, but they were never serious. Sometimes they would result in them sleeping in different beds for the night which was not enjoyable for either party involved and when they were apart on family holidays or working on separate projects then they also were forced apart, however briefly. Dan could cope with these easily because he knew the reason and for the most part that it was a temporary thing. The issue was he didn’t know the reason this time and it was really beginning to affect him.

They were celebrating the first couple of successful weeks of the tour with some friends, taking a little time to cool off before everything got back into full swing. They both knew from last time they weren’t going to have a lot of time for much else once the American stretch started and it would be months before they would be able to see everyone back home again. Dan was a little tipsy but nowhere near drunk. He avoided drinking too much for the pure reason that he tended to get a little touchy with Phil and while he would like to think he could trust any phan that happened to see to respect their privacy and keep it a secret, he knew that was not and probably never would be the case.

Phil had had maybe half a beer and didn’t look he had any intention of drinking much else which did give Dan a bit of leeway and also probably the only reason why he excepted another drink. Phil was talking with someone else, for some reason he couldn’t quite pin her name down, but Phil had known her for a while, he remembered that much. He knew it was stupid and that nothing was going to happen, but he couldn’t help but slide a little closer. The friend laughed,

“Aww don’t worry Dan, I’m not going to steal your man. Bit clingy, isn’t he?” she was also a little drunk from the sound of it and the question was aimed jokingly at Phil, so he probably should have just laughed it off like Phil did but that comment did irk him. He scoffed,

“Me? Clingy? I think you should be telling that to Phil, he’s ridiculous.”

The comment was supposed to sound fond but a combination of the irritation and too much alcohol caused it to lack the usual warmth. Phil looked a bit hurt but shook his head and turned to talk to someone else, ignoring it completely. Dan felt a little guilty, but he could just blame the alcohol and besides, Phil wasn’t usually one to hold grudges. He’d most likely forget it by the time they got home. Dan was so cocky about the whole thing that he forgot himself and soon it was time to head back. They bid farewell and called a taxi.

Dan was staggering slightly and finding it a little difficult to stay on his feet but not completely wasted. Phil helped him with a watchful eye to their surroundings, essentially chucking him into the cab before anyone saw them. Once they’d got into the apartment Phil locked the door and headed towards the bedroom. Dan frowned because it wasn’t just like him to just leave Dan. Usually, he would stay up to get him a drink of water and ensure he got changed into his pajamas and all the other night routine stuff that became endlessly fiddley when your reflexes stopped working properly. By the time Dan was finally ready Phil was fast asleep. Dan didn’t bother to sling his arms around the other knowing that it was inevitable that Phil would do it to him in his sleep and he did prefer being the one being cuddled. Instead, he merely closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillow, enjoying this bed while he still could bloody tour and all.

He woke up the next morning feeling like utter crap. He had an awful hangover, probably because he hadn’t bothered to drink any water last night and he was oddly cold. He rolled over expecting Phil to be right next to him only to find an empty bed. In fact, there was no evidence at all to show Phil had even moved from the spot he had fallen asleep in last before abandoning ship. Dan put it down to Phil being overtired and the nose-wrinkling smell of alcohol on his own breath.  He edged the covers off himself and grimaced as feet met the cold floor. At least their old bedroom had had carpets.

Phil was in the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He was wearing his glasses which were slightly wonky on his face and his bed hair was less extreme than normal. The sunlight filtering in through the window caused Dan to groan and squeeze his eyes shut. He went to find some paracetamol or ibuprofen, expecting at least a comforting squeeze from Phil but the older man simply left the room, breakfast in hand. Dan huffed, no cuddling, no water and now no good morning kisses. Something was defiantly off. I could have been that comment last night, could it? No, he said things like that all the time and it never bothered Phil. Maybe he was just overtired. Dan hoped he would get over it soon though because they only had a few more days at home before they finished the second leg of the UK tour.

Unfortunately, things were going quite slow it seemed. He’d barely touched Dan all day and when he did it was brief and without the usual affection, their hands had touched as they sat to watch tele together and they had been far closer on the couch than they needed to be, but it wasn’t the same as actually being cuddled by someone. It wasn’t until late evening when Phil finally gave in. Dan had been getting progressively sleepier but had adamantly refused to go to bed until after this film had ended despite how shit it was, purely for the reason he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway if Phil wasn’t next to him. He’d been shifting closer and closer until Phil sighed and took the hint, opening his arms for Dan to settle in-between.

He could have fallen asleep right there, but the movie ended far too quickly and they both headed for bed. Dan slid beneath the covers expecting to resume their previous position only to find Phil on the other side of the bed back to him and facing the wall. There was absolutely nothing that indicated he would even entertain the idea of cuddling. Dan huffed, not loud enough for Phil to hear, and crossed his arms. If that was the game Phil was going to play, then so be it. He hated sleeping apart as much as Dan did if not more. If he really was mad he would bring it up sooner or later, else it was only a matter of time before things went back to normal.

It had Been about two weeks now and to be honest, Dan wasn’t sure if he could take it that much longer. The stress of the tour and the constant movement between venues and cars and hotels and all the other places they had to be was bad enough, but to have this constant nagging feeling in the back of your head that something is wrong and poor sleep was just making it worse. His resting face was getting grumpier by the day and dark circles were starting to show. Phil had them too as well, but it wasn’t as noticeable as Dan. People were starting to notice Dan's short temper and how tired he was but chalked it down to other things.

They were in a hotel now. It was late, and they should have been going to bed, but the adrenaline rush of the show was still in their systems. They’d been perfectly fine with each other all day. Phil had been his usual affectionate self, bringing Dan him for a strong hug before the show started that Dan had dragged out for a little too much and giving him a warm well-done kiss once they had finished. Hell, they even had sex the other night and yet Phil was beginning to act oddly again. Once the restlessness began to settle deep exhaustion set in. his whole body was tense and there was little that could be done to alleviate it. Phil yawned and shimmied into a pair of pajama bottoms

“I’m going to bed now, you?” Dan nodded and stood up.

He spotted Phil was going to try and shuffle to the very edge of the bed like he had taken to doing lately and decided enough was enough. He was miserable and tired and really it had only been his own stubbornness that had prompted this to carry on so long. He walked over to Phil side of the bed and essentially forced Phil’s arms apart, so he could dump himself in-between them. Phil let out a pained gasp as Dan rolled on top of him but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do,

“Why won’t you cuddle me anymore, I know you like it and its starting to piss me off.”

Phil gave him a confused look,

“You told me you didn’t like it?” he said tiredly,

“No, I didn’t!” Dan exclaimed, “When did I ever say that!” Phil rolled his eyes,

“When you were drunk. You said I was ridiculous.”

Dan shook his head,

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. You’ve always known how much I like it. I only pretend to complain. Like you said, I was drunk.”

“When people are drunk they tend to say what’s been bottled up for a while, I thought you’d just been acting like you didn’t mind,” Phil said quietly.

“Philip Michael Lester lets be clear that there are no secrets between us and that I certainly don’t dislike your tendencies to treat me like a teddy bear, in fact, I quite miss them so if you could give me a nice squeeze it would be very much appreciated.”

Phil looked skeptical for a moment before burying his head gently into Dan's neck. Dan sighed contently,

“So, you didn’t mean what you said?” Phil asked finally, his voice muffled by the fabric of Dan's t-shirt,

“Absolutely not and in fact, I’m a little offended that you would even think that.” He said with a laugh before stuttering slightly, “Not that I’m mad at you or anything I just want to have a proper sleep. I struggle when you’re not yourself.”

Phil chuckled slightly,

“Yeah sorry about that. I’ve missed this quite a bit.”

“Let it be known that I defiantly won’t go to sleep without making sure we’ve had a good cuddle first and let's just ignore the fact that we are in our late twenties and early thirties, not some lovesick teenagers.”

Phil groaned,

“Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Dan giggled quietly to himself and allowed his eyes to drift shut, a warm weight around his body.

“Love you Phil.” He murmured quietly, and he felt himself relax more than he had done in a while.

Phil smiled and gave him another squeeze,

“Yeah, I love you too, you big softy.”

And Dan couldn’t exactly argue because as much as he blamed it on Phil, he was just as clingy if not more, but it was ok because this was their relationship and nothing or nobody would change it. Dan rolled his eyes at his own cheesiness but when all was said and done he was left with one simple fact, the fact that Phil Lester and his insatiable hugging habits had most definitely turned him soft and there was no going back now.


End file.
